Condenado
by Graystone
Summary: Los Potter han muerto. Sirius es el centro de todas las sospechas, pero este sabe quién es el auténtico culpable. En un último y desesperado intento tratará de cambiar las cosas.


**Disclaimer:** nada del potterverso me pertenece

**Este fic participa en el reto temático de diciembre del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

* * *

La motocicleta aterrizó bruscamente sobre la acera, en un aterrizaje más complicado de lo normal, quizás porque ahora mismo estaba demasiado alterado como para controlarse. En cuanto se bajó de la moto, contempló a su alrededor. Parte de la casa estaba totalmente derruida. Por la puerta de entrada salió un hombre gigantesco. Al parecer portaba algo en sus enormes brazos.

―¡Hagrid!

El semigigante se sorprendió de verlo.

―Sirius, ¿qué haces aquí?

―Me enteré de la noticia. He venido en cuanto he podido… ¿Es Harry?

―Sí, es el único que ha sobrevivido.

―¿Y Lily y James?

―Están muertos.

Muertos. Lily y James muertos. No podía ser. Aquello que habían evitado con todas sus fuerzas al final no había servido para nada.

―Dame a Harry, podré cuidar de él.

―No, Sirius. Estoy en misión de Dumbledore. Me ha pedido que lo lleve ante él.

―¿A dónde?

―No puedo decírtelo. No creo que deba decírtelo.

―¿Por qué? Por Merlín, Hagrid, ¿no creerás que esto es culpa mía?

―La gente dice cosas, Sirius. Y no es buena idea aparecer en la escena del crimen.

―¿Quién ha dicho eso?

―No soy yo el más indicado para decir semejantes cosas, Sirius. Ahora te recomiendo que te vayas.

Sirius permaneció en silencio. Hagrid se dispuso a irse. Sin embargo…

―Hagrid. Llévate mi moto. Llegarás antes. Yo ya no la necesito.

―Te lo agradezco, Sirius.

El semigigante se subió a la moto y despegó, marchándose de allí. Por su parte, Sirius entró en la casa. Vio primero el cadáver de James, al que lloró amargamente. Y después el cadáver de Lily, cuyos ojos sin vida contemplaban inertes el cielo estrellado. Le cerró los ojos y le besó la frente.

―Adiós, Lily.

En cuanto salió de la casa, la rabia inundó todo su ser. Sólo una persona podía haberle dicho a Él dónde se escondían Lily y James. Se desapareció y llegó a un pequeño callejón de Londres. A quien estaba buscando estaba al final del callejón. La concurrida calle contigua estaba a espaldas de Sirius.

―Hola, Peter.

Peter Pettigrew se dio la vuelta. Inmediatamente supo Sirius que algo iba mal. Peter estaba sonriendo, muy seguro de sí mismo, en vez de mostrarse siempre como el chico asustadizo que era antaño.

―Sirius… ¿Vienes a matarme?

Los dos se movieron como el rayo. Las varitas se agitaban rápidamente y los hechizos volaban de un lado para el otro. Para sorpresa de Sirius, Peter estaba demostrando ser un buen duelista, cosa que no se explicaba. Pensando que sería fácil derrotarle, le estaba costando más de lo normal. Para cuando pararon, Peter estaba de espaldas a la calle.

―Ríndete, Peter. Los aurores estarán al llegar. Saben que fuiste tú.

―¿En serio, Sirius? ¿Y de quién crees que se fiarán? ¿De mí, el inocente e inofensivo Peter Pettigrew, o de ti, el peligroso Sirius Black, del que se sospecha que es partidario de El que no debe ser nombrado?

―No digas tonterías.

―¿De quién crees que será obra la maldición que caerá sobre esa calle, matando a todos los muggles que pasen por ella?

―No…

Peter agitó la varita. La maldición voló como un gran rayo hacia el centro de la calle muggle. La explosión fue enorme y se llevó por delante a los viandantes que encontraba a su paso.

―¡No! ―gritó Sirius. Agitó su varita, pero fue inútil. Peter se había transformado en una rata y se había escabullido por una alcantarilla. Sirius cayó arrodillado al suelo mientras contemplaba la destruida calle. En el suelo había un dedo, el de Peter, lleno de sangre. Se lo había arrancado antes de transformarse y huir.

Al rato, los aurores al fin llegaron. Ni siquiera se molestó en defenderse. Lo agarraron de los brazos y se lo llevaron, mientras él comenzaba a reír a carcajadas.

Días después, sin siquiera un juicio donde se pudiese probar su inocencia, o donde él pudiese explicar lo que había sucedido en realidad, Sirius se encontraba en una fría celda de Azkaban. Una persona lo visitó entonces.

―Dumbledore. No pueden hacerme esto. Tú sabes que yo no lo hice…

―Sirius… Hay sospechas de que actuabas al lado de Lord Voldemort―nunca le había dado miedo decir ese nombre. Nunca ―. Por eso quería que Peter fuera el Guardián de los Potter.

―Pues como Guardián debería ser él quien le dijo la ubicación de los Potter a Quien Tú Sabes.

―O puede que tú le sonsacases esa información.

Se dispuso a marcharse. Mientras recorría el pasillo, Sirius gritaba.

―¡Dumbledore! ¡No puedes dejarme aquí! ¡Sabes que yo no lo hice! ¡Yo no lo hice! ¡Dumbledore!

Pero Dumbledore se marchó y Sirius volvió a estallar en carcajadas. En risas coléricas porque lo había visto, había visto cómo esa rata lo había confrontado tan bien, cómo había lanzado la maldición, cómo se había arrancado el dedo y se había transformado, huyendo y dejándole a él como único culpable.

Y siguió riendo, riendo por mucho tiempo, hasta que llegase el día en que tuviese una sola razón para huir. Entonces, sólo entonces, dejaría de reír.


End file.
